


The Blood of a Frost Giant

by MsThunderFrost



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecurity, Jealousy, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki Deserves Love Too, Loki Stays on Sakaar, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, No Infinity War, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Past Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Sarcasm, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: It's three days into his stay on Sakaar and Loki's plans to win the Grandmaster's favor have already derailed.When the Grandmaster's very attractive and very homeless brother shows up on Sakaar looking for a place to rest his head, Loki is instantly smitten. The Grandmaster, never one to merely roll over and accept defeat, redoubles his efforts to win the prince's frozen heart. By the time Thor arrives, Loki has made his way to the center of an epically disastrous love-triangle. But who said that he can't have his cake and eat it too?Oh, and did I mention that the Collector managed to save a tiny sliver of his Collection from the explosion on Knowhere? A rare half-Aesir, half-Jotun princess that really just wants to hold Loki's hand.





	The Blood of a Frost Giant

**Author's Note:**

> Just some things to note before we get started:
> 
> *As per the comics, Carina is the Collector's daughter  
> *Infinity War doesn't happen in this universe... Thanos? What is a Thanos?  
> *Odin's A+ parenting continued long after he locked Hela away
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Carina's death in GotG is considered as suicide here. While it is never explicitly mentioned or described, I feel that that is how it is depicted in the film and so that sentiment is carried on here. Please proceed with caution!!

It is three days into Loki’s stay on Sakaar when a man with a shock of white hair and cold, calculating green eyes arrives, dressed to the nines in elegant furs and leathers, and demands an audience with the Grandmaster.

He’s heard from a reliable source (read: Topaz will bitch about anything and everything so long as there is a willing audience… and even sometimes when there isn’t) that their newest arrival was toting a child, who was about as friendly as a bloodthirsty wolf. According to Topaz, the little rascal, in lieu of greeting, had tried to _bite_ her, much to her companion’s amusement.

What he wanted with the eccentric ruler was anyone’s guess. From what Loki had gathered, it was unusual for people to actively seek out the Grandmaster’s little slice of the Universe… Most crash-landed on Sakaar by mistake, and when they went to plead their case before the Grandmaster, either found themselves implanted with an obedience disk or on the wrong end of his beloved melt-stick.

Few, if they were lucky, found themselves in the immortal’s good graces and welcomed into his minute circle of ‘friends’.

Though, over the course of the last three days, Loki had seriously begun to reconsider how he defined the term ‘lucky’.

Currently, they stood in the Grandmaster’s throne room – Loki to his left, Topaz to his right (he’d noted her odd obsession with his right side, as if anyone would be able to forget that she was his most trusted advisor). The man was led in by one of the sla— _prisoners with jobs_ , a spear pressed a hair too aggressively into the small of his back. He looked on the offending weapon with disdain, shifting his burden to his other arm.

“Tan-Tan, to what do I owe the pleasure?!” The Grandmaster’s face split into an exuberant smile, and he spread his arms wide in greeting. His guest seemed terribly underwhelmed.

It was Topaz who spoke first. “You mean that you actually _know_ this man?”

“Know him? _Know_ him? Of course I know him – this is my dear older brother, Taneleer.” The silence continued to stretch on, but the Grandmaster would not be dissuaded. “The resemblance is astonishing, yes? Like looking in a mirror.”

“A cracked mirror, perhaps.” Topaz said, rolling her eyes.

Loki often wondered how she could speak so crudely and _not_ end up on the other side of the melt-stick. “The resemblance is… uncanny.” He tried to soften the blow a bit, but as per usual, the Grandmaster did not seem to pay Topaz any mind.

“And who is this? I’d thought, after Carina, you’d decided against further… _dalliances_ … into fatherhood.” The little girl’s striking red eyes were focused on a tiny, hand-held screen which displayed some rudimentary cartoon.

When he spoke for the first time, his voice sent an icy shiver down Loki’s spine. “Carina is dead… and with her, most of my Collection.” Taneleer inclined his head toward the child in his arms, “She is all that remains.”

“Oh…” the Grandmaster seemed uncertain of how to contend with this sudden turn of events.

With a flourish, he lowered the child to the ground. He lowered her hood, revealing beautiful azure skin covered in intricate white swirls. Her thick mane of black hair was twisted back into an intricate braid which fell down to her waist, and he brushed a few strands that had fallen loose away from her face to reveal the most horrific scar that Loki had ever seen. It was so dark it was almost back, the skin raised and uneven… It took up the entire left side of her face and disappeared down her neck…

“The work of an Infinity Stone.” He smiled crookedly, “If you think this is bad, you should see the rest of my Collection.”

The Grandmaster was inspecting her curiously, “And what… um… _is_ she, exactly?”

“A rare half-breed.” Taneleer began to pet her hair almost reverently. “An unwanted half-Aesir, half-Jotun love child. She has been with me almost since she took her first breaths… She is about three-hundred now, still quite young…”

“By the stars, what _is_ she watching?” Loki rolled his eyes at the man’s amusingly short attention span. He turned his attention from the girl to the tiny screen in her hands, where a multi-tentacled alien seemed to be singing.

Taneleer shrugged, “It’s a show from Terra… something about two kids befriending the Grim Reaper, I believe.”

“And it holds her attention for hours?” He asked, positively mystified. Taneleer sighed.

“Does this surprise you? Just look at how quickly it has managed to divert your attention, dear brother.”

The Grandmaster offered a good-natured laugh, even if the comment had both Topaz and Loki’s hackles raised. One could never tell what would set the Elder off, but insulting his intelligence was understandably never a recommended course of action. But when this man, the so-called ‘Collector’ did it, he seemed to take it all in stride.

For several moments, the two exchanged brotherly banter – it would seem as if the Collector had not had the privilege of visiting Sakaar before, and the Grandmaster was more than happy to share his pride and joy with his brother. He gave him the grand tour, showing him all of the marvels that Sakaar offered… and avoiding some of its less-beautiful sights, such as the massive mounds of garbage that accumulated outside of the capital on a daily basis.

All the while, Loki could not take his eyes off of the child, who’d returned to the Collector’s arms. Currently, she was sloppily mouthing at the nipple of a water bottle, her red eyes still fixed on the screen. There was something oddly… _familiar_ about her, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It was like it was right there, right at the tip of his tongue, but there was something strangely powerful holding him back from being able to just spit it out.

As their little rag-tag band made it back to the capital, the Grandmaster was reminded, “Tan-Tan, you never did tell me to what I owe the pleasure of your sudden arrival.” He whined, causing Taneleer to flinch.

“You always were amazingly daft, brother. Did I not tell you that my daughter destroyed my entire Collection in a fit of depression? I’ve no home to return to.” Taneleer replied hotly.

“Well, ah, look no further! What’s mine is yours, dear brother.” He waved his arms, as if to demonstrate his welcome.

Taneleer rolled his eyes, “Your hospitality does not fail to astound, En Dwi. Especially considering that _I_ was the one who gifted you Sakaar a millennia ago --,” blue eyes widened as the Grandmaster shook his head and hands frantically.

“W-We, ah… We don’t discuss _age_ here. I don’t even truly remember how old I am. Certainly _you’ve_ , um, lost count over the years..?” His gaze was almost pathetic, desperate for some sort of reprieve from the accidental embarrassment he’d caused.

“Don’t worry, Your Highness. On a good day, you don’t look a day over ten billion.” Topaz supplied helpfully.

The Grandmaster looked as if he’d been struck across the face, and Loki hurriedly jumped in with, “What she meant to say was that, for your age – however young or old that might be – you look remarkable.”

Topaz offered him a sour look, “I meant what I said, pretty boy.”

“See what you’ve started?” The Grandmaster eyed the Collector helplessly. “That will give her fodder for _weeks_!”

Taneleer set the child back on the floor, and for the first time she tore her eyes away from the screen and _keened_. He gave her a reassuring pat on the head, but this did little to soothe her. Tears sprung into her eyes and she gripped the Collector’s expensive leather duster so tightly Loki feared she might damage it. Norns, he feared the Collector’s reaction should she accidentally damage it…

“Daddy…” she whined. Everyone was surprised when he did not correct her, merely took her little hand in his and offered a comforting squeeze. He then led her over to Loki.

“My dear man,” he said, reaching out to take Loki’s hand and placing a gentle, but firm kiss on the soft skin there. The god of mischief felt something tighten in the pit of his stomach, “Could I trouble you to watch my Elara while En Dwi and I talk business..?”

Loki opened his mouth to protest, about to argue that he was not a glorified babysitter… but something in those striking green eyes bade him pause. It was like ten thousand butterflies had been released in his belly. “Sure…”

“Excellent!” He smiled brightly, and Loki felt heat flood his cheeks. Taneleer than placed the tiny hand into Loki’s, “Behave yourself, little one. I will be back before you know it.”

And as Loki stared down at the teary-eyed child helplessly, completely unaware of how to handle the new wave of tears brewing in her eyes as the Grandmaster and the Collector made a speedy retreat, he was sure he heard Topaz grumble: “Kiss ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Elara: one of Jupiter's moons, named after one of Zeus' lovers from Greek mythology


End file.
